Return to Wonderland
by wonderland212
Summary: Alice decides to go back to Wonderland (Underland) for good and Hatter seems "different". With tears, love and happiness. Alice/Hatter
1. A new begining

**Before I start I would just like to say that I am new to the site and this is my first story. I obviously own none of the characters but I wish I did! I would love for people to review so I can see how I am doing. Enjoy! **

* * *

I woke up on the day that I have been waiting for…the day I will return to Wonderland! I made sure I ate breakfast and said goodbye to mother (I still cannot believe that I managed to convince her to let me leave). Then I went into the garden and to the rabbit hole, I took a deep breath and jumped into it when I reached the bottom I worked out exactly how much of the drink me and the eat me to have and so once I was out of that room, I changed back to normal size. I had already decided that the first place I would go was to see Hatter. Oh how I missed Hatter!

Once I had walked for what felt like ages through the picturesque place which is Underland, I arrived at the tea tables. As I walked along the length of the tea tables I gently stroked my hand along the tables next to me. The table cloths were surprisingly soft considering being so old and tattered. Then I reached Hatter's chair. I have always admired his chair. His chair was liked a symbol of him. I put my hands on the top corners of the chair whilst looking down at the structure and the wonderful material. I decided to sit into the chair and then I looked out across the tables at all of the mismatched crockery. The fact that Hatter had mismatched crockery always fascinated me because it shows just how different he is.

Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I jumped. How embarrassing! As I turned I saw Hatter standing there.

"Sorry!" I said standing up out of the chair.

"Don't worry," Hatter said after seeing me move out of the chair "Sorry if I scared you". He sat down in the chair and moved me to sit on his leg. "At least you are the right size this time!" he joked.

I giggled and said "I think I have had enough practice to get to the right size by now!"

"So why are you back here in Underland?" asked Hatter looking at me with his adorable green eyes.

"When I left I realized just how much this place meant to me and all of the people in it. I missed it so much and then I remembered that you said I could stay if I wanted to, just before I left" I said while trying not to give away the full extent of why I wanted to be back here.

"I'm glad you decided to come back. Everyone missed you and Underland was not the same without you. Wait…didn't Hamish ask for your hand in marriage? Did you marry him? If so, we shouldn't be sitting like this. It's not appropriate for a married woman to be sitting on a single man's lap and I certainly-"

"Hatter!" I had to stop him from babbling.

"Thank you, I'm fine" he said. "I didn't marry Hamish. Don't worry!" I secretly liked the fact that he was so worried about being proper.

"There is something else on your mind and has been since I asked you why you came back. What is it?" he asked me. How is it that he can see right through me? Am I like a book when it comes to him?

"Well what it is…amm…well… I missed you so much, even more than everyone in Underland put together and possibly even Underland itself" and with that I hugged him tightly and then I started crying on his shoulder. How embarrassing!

"I missed you too." He hugged me just as tightly and then suddenly he picked me up and had started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked rather confused.

"I don't live near here any more but I come back sometimes and I'm so glad I came back today" he said.

We arrived at a carriage and Hatter said "Ladies first". He held my hand and helped me into the carriage.

"Thank you Tarrant Hightopp" I said continuing the formalities. He smiled and asked "Did you just use my real name?"

"Why yes I did!" I said and with that the carriage started moving.

We sat and talked the whole way to where Tarrant lives. We spoke about what has happened since I left and what I took care of when I went back to London. He told me about how everyone is really grateful to me for slaying the Jabberwocky and saving Underland.

"I am glad that you are no longer calling it Wonderland you know!" he said as we were sitting there, with a grin on his face.

"Don't be too happy, I still call it Wonderland sometimes" I told him this so he wouldn't get his hopes up that I finally stopped calling it that.

"Oh well at least you get it right sometimes!" he said jokingly.

After a short silence I decided to ask him something. "So what have you been up to while I have been away?"

"Well I have been making hats, having tea and missing you" he said with a smile and I was trying not to giggle with embarrassment. Why was he being so sweet?"Are you trying not to giggle?" he said in a mocking tone of voice. He actually seemed like some sort of a psychic when I was around!

"How did you know that?" "Because when I am around you I seem to be able to notice these things. "Plus the fact that I can see that you are trying not to laugh" we both laughed at that and that was when we arrived to see where Hatter was living.


	2. Hatter's Chambers

Hatter opened the door to the carriage and stepped out. He held his hand out to me and helped me out as well. I was so surprised to see where I was standing. My mouth must have literally dropped at the sight before me!

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Well I did say that we were going to visit where I live."

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that you live here?" I was so shocked that he actually brought me here.

"Well yes I am trying to tell you that because it is true" he said trying to convince me.

"But this is the palace! Why? When? How?" I couldn't help but talk in such a confused and curious way. In a way I didn't want to know why because it could be something bad.

He led me up the steps and we started walking through the palace.

"Well I will start with the when. It was just after you left and Mirana was very grateful with everything that I had done to help her and you, that she actually asked me to move into some chambers at the palace. Plus it would be easier for work."

"That was very nice of her" I said and to be honest with you, it was the only thing I could say to that.

We arrived at Tarrant's chambers and when we entered I was pleasantly surprised.

It was a big white room with long burgundy red draped curtains and red patterned carpet. On the sofa there were some delightful scatter cushions, which no doubtingly was made by Hatter's fine haberdashery hands. I wish he would take his gloves off so I could see his hands for once because hands can tell you so much about a person. He signalled me to sit down on the sofa.

"Do you want some tea?" he asked.

"Why yes Hatter. Thank you" I said. Oh how missed the tea that Hatter makes because it is the best tea I have ever had; it always seemed so lovingly made.

Hatter came back over with the tea and just as he sat down there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in!" Hatter said rather cheerfully. The door opened and I strangely couldn't believe who was standing in front of me, even though they would obviously be there.

"Hello Tarrant" said Mirana.

"Hello Mirana" said Tarrant.

"Oh and hello and welcome back our champion! Alice it is so good to see you!" Mirana said as she came over to hug me.

"Hello your Majesty" I said and curtsied.

"Please call me Mirana and you do not have to curtsy to me" she said with a little giggle.

"I missed you." we both strangely said at the same time.

We all sat down and had some tea together.

"I can't thank you enough for saving the whole of Underland and everyone in it. We are forever grateful." Mirana was smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen her do.

"Well you are very welcome. I couldn't just watch Underland get destroyed; it means so much to me. I have so many great memories of this place." I had to hold back the tears here "I love Underland and everyone in it. Granted I do love some people more than others but-"

"Alice!" Hatter said. "I'm fine. Thank you Tarrant" I couldn't actually believe he had just stopped _me_ from babbling on. My how the tables had turned.

"How long are you back for?" Mirana asked.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully forever!" The room went silent at that. Then I realized that Hatter's eyes had changed to the loveliest of shade of green with a slight tint of yellow.

"That's delightful!" Mirana finally said "Do you know where you are going to stay?"

"Actually I don't. I was wondering if there was a hotel or an inn nearby?"

"You don't have to go to an inn or a hotel; you can stay here at the palace!" Mirana said with yet another very big smile.

"Oh I couldn't do that, I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense! It would be an honour to have our champion Miss Alice Kingsleigh staying at the palace."

"If you are sure...then yes, I would love to stay here."

"Right I will go and get the staff to sort out your chambers and I shall see you later. Goodbye Alice. Goodbye Tarrant!"

"Goodbye Mirana" Hatter and I said at the same time and with that Mirana left the room.

"I'm so happy you are staying Alice!"

"You know what Hatter. So am I!"

"So shall I show you around the rest of my chambers?"

"Sure" I said and we went to a room which turned out to be his bedroom.

It was similar to the living room but with a really big four-poster bed instead of a sofa. The room was just as big as the living area.

"So what do you think?" he asked me as I moved around the room.

"It's really nice. I love your chambers."

"Thank you" and after a short pause (where Hatter had obviously been thinking!) I heard "If I am right, I shouldn't have brought you in here. You being a single lady and all."

"Oh don't worry Tarrant...I don't live in London any more. Underland is my home and I shall abide by the Underlandian society rules." He really was being a proper gentleman today!

"That's good I thought you would be worried because it is a big no no in English society I understand."

"I'm not worried Hatter because firstly I am no longer in London and secondly, I know that nothing will happen" after that we just started laughing and ended up sitting on the bed next to each other.

The next thing we know Mirana is in the room and we were trying to hold back the laughter.

"I'm terribly sorry if I have interrupted anything here but your chambers are ready."

"You haven't interrupted anything Mirana. We were just...catching up." at that point I sort of wished I could take back what I had just said because it certainly did not sound right.

"If you follow me..." and with that Mirana started walking out of the room. Me and Tarrant looked at each other and started to giggle; we were bright red!

"You can join us if you would like?"

"Okay" Hatter said as we got up off the bed and followed Mirana down the hallway.


	3. Alice's chambers

**Okay so I am aware that the story is becoming a bit too fluffy and the chapters are short. But don't worry it will become less fluffy in a few chapters time and the chapters will also be longer!**

* * *

We didn't have to walk far down the hallway to reach the chambers which would be where I stay...turns out that I will be next door to Hatter. Hopefully he doesn't snore! Mirana opened the door and we all stepped inside. I was so grateful when I saw it.

The living area was like Hatter's but instead of having elements of red, it had elements of blue and the walls were white.

"I can't thank you enough Mirana. I love it!" I said with a really big smile on my face.

"I'm glad you like it. I knew your favorite colour is blue and so I went from there." There was an awkward silence while I had a look around the room. I absolutely adore the fabric for the curtains; it is really soft and hangs in a really nice draped fashion.

"Oh let me show you your bedroom!" she said walking towards the door to the right of us and opening it. We went inside.

I couldn't help but literally say "Wow!" when I walked through the door.

"I take it that you like it then?"

"Why yes I do Mirana. Thank you so much. I can't thank you enough." I was really grateful.

"Okay I shall leave you to get used to your chambers. Goodbye." Mirana said and started to walk towards the door. "Oh wait I almost forgot. Alice I would like to hold a celebratory ball in your honor tomorrow evening. It will celebrate you coming to stay in Underland and for saving us from the Jabberwocky by being our champion." and with that she left the room.

"Goodbye!" Hatter and I said at the same time as Mirana closed the door.

This room was also similar to Tarrant's. Mine had a nice sky blue carpet and some blue draped curtains which match the ones in the living area. All of the furniture is made of a mahogany wood. The four-poster bed had a nice blue bed set on it and the walls were white like Hatter's. My wardrobe was the biggest I have ever seen and when I opened the doors it turned out to be another room which was full of clothes in my size. I felt so lucky at that moment.

"So do you like your chambers Alice?"

"Yes I do...I feel so lucky!" I couldn't help but smile.

"I will have to make you some scatter cushions for your sofa in the living room. Blue of course!"

"Thank you Hatter that's very sweet of you" I really had missed him. We sat down on the bed.

"I bet you are seriously excited about the ball tomorrow night. I can't wait!" Hatter looked like an over excited child at that moment.

"I am but I am nervous about it; I don't really like all of the attention. Also I don't have a clue what to wear and I don't know any Underlandian dances-"

"Alice stop worrying! I will help you..." I'm so glad he stopped me there because I felt like my head would explode.

"Firstly...outfit!" He stood up and walked over to the doors of the wardrobe. He signaled me to come over and then opened the doors. We went inside and he went towards the dresses and started picking things out.

"I think we should go for blue because it suits you well. Possibly this one...or that one there...or no! This one!" He picked out a navy blue full length gown with a sweetheart neckline. It was perfect!

"Wow Hatter it's beautiful!" I said while smiling.

"I know and it will look even better when it is on you..." I honestly felt flattered.

"Now for shoes. I think these silver kitten heels, nothing too high. Now put these on please." He turned around and I was weary, but I knew that he wouldn't turn around. I got into the dress and put the shoes on but I needed help to do the back up.

"Hatter can you help me please" he turned around and came behind me.

"No corset I see...naughty!" he said mockingly.

"I don't care for them." He did the back of my dress up and he turned me around to face the mirror. He finally took a proper look at what I was wearing by looking into the mirror, still standing behind me.

"You look absolutely beautiful Alice" he said looking into my eyes through the mirror.

Just then he went to get a necklace and came back behind me. He put the necklace around my neck and took a step back. It was a wonderful pearl necklace which seemed rather old and expensive.

"Thank you so much Hatter this is perfect. You really didn't have to do this for me." I seriously couldn't stop smiling now. "You're welcome Alice. It is a pleasure to help you out." There was a silence and Tarrant obviously had something on his mind.

"Alice can I ask you something?" he said rather anxiously whilst turning me around to look at him. "Why yes you can Hatter!" I was starting to get rather worried now.

"Hmm...Alice...amm...I was wondering if you would like to...amm...that's if you want to...amm..."

"Hatter what is it?" by this point I was rather worried.

"Okay I'm just going to come out and say it...would you like to go to the ball with me?" he literally went bright red at that moment and I was so surprised my eyes must have widened.

"Yes! Yes of course I will go to the ball with you. It is the least I can do after everything you have dine for me. Thank you." I hugged him and he was so shocked he literally froze.

After a minute he helped me out of my dress and we continued talking. I didn't realize just how long we had been talking for and soon it was time to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Alice..." Hatter said as he was leaving. "Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite!" he was laughing at that...to be honest I with you, I have absolutely no idea why!

"Goodnight Tarrant" I said closing the door.

I had a bath and then got ready for bed. Once I got into bed I couldn't help but realize just how soft the bed was. It would be like floating on a fluffy cloud of candy floss. Hopefully I won't wake up trying to eat my pillow in my sleep! Whilst lying in bed trying to sleep, I couldn't help but think about the day ahead tomorrow because everyone will know I am here. Then I drifted off to sleep...


	4. Celebration day

I awoke on my first day of officially being an Underlandian resident, but I wasn't alone in my room. The first thing I noticed was how bright it was because someone must have opened the curtains. It was at that moment I heard someone open my bedroom door, come in and close the door behind them.

"Good morning sleepy head!" said a soft voice. I looked up and it was Tarrant.

"Good morning Hatter" I said, obviously still half asleep.

"I brought you breakfast in bed...it's your favourite!" Hatter was so sweet to do that. I sat up and put the pillows up behind me. He place the tray on me and I signalled for him to sit down next to me.

"Thank you so much. This is very sweet of you. how did you remember that this was my favourite?" he went round to the other side of the bed, took his shoes off and sat down next to me.

"Did you really think I would forget? How was your sleep?" once he had said this he picked up a tray of breakfast which he had for himself and started eating.

"It was really good; the bed is really soft. I thought I may have woken up trying to eat the pillows in my sleep, luckily I didn't!" we both laughed at that and then hatter asked "Are you excited for the ball tonight?"

"I'm a little bit excited but I don't like all the attention. I'm glad I will have you by my side to help me thorough it."

"And I am glad I can help you." he said with a smile.

Once we had finished our breakfasts Hatter went and cleaned it up for me whilst I was getting ready for the day ahead. I changed into a dress which was highly similar to the one which I wore when I first came to Underland all of those years ago.

"Are you decent?" I heard coming from the door.

"Yes Hatter come in!" I said louder than I actually intended to do.

He came into the room and stopped when he saw me "Wow this is strange. It's like younger you, but it's older you. Wow!" I couldn't help but giggle at that. He came over to me and said "You know what, I had a fantastic idea that will help you."

"What's that then Hatter?" I said rather curiously.

"Come with me" he said and then he held my hand to lead me into the living room.

"Why are we in here?"

"Well I remember you saying last night that you didn't really know any Underlandian dances and so I have decide to teach you." I laughed "Thank you Tarrant."

He put some music on and took my hand. He placed my left hand on his shoulder and put put his right hand on my waist. Then he took my other hand into his and started to teach me the movements. This particular dance was very similar to the Waltz and so I picked it up rather quickly.

We danced for hours and I didn't really notice because I was so lost in it all. We went through a variety of dance styles and had just finished the tango, though Hatter does protest that he didn't plan on teaching that style.

"I think it is time for lunch and tea already." Hatter said slightly out of breath.

"Oh my I was so lost in dancing that I didn't even notice!" I said whilst trying to catch my breath.

"You are really good and you have nothing to worry about. You picked it up like it was second nature."

"Thank you Hatter. I don't know why I was so worried now. I can't wait!"

Once we had cooled down we went down into the courtyard. Hatter had set up what seemed to be a picnic lunch for us. We sat down and he poured me some tea. There was a lovely spread of food: sandwiches, scones and cakes.

"This is really nice Hatter" I said whilst trying to cut a piece of cake.

"I knew you would like it; it's like a mini tea party!" he said this with a rather big smile. I had a bite of the cake and it was really good. "Did you make this cake Hatter?"

"Of course I made the cake myself...I wouldn't have it any other way!"

We spoke for ages about different things to do with life and the future and when we had finished lunch we went to his workroom. It was just as I remembered it being from the last time I was here. He showed me all of the new hats he had been working on and design plans for future ones.

"These are remarkable" I said looking around at them all. "I'm glad you like them." he said with a smile which reminded me very much of the Cheshire cat's.

Before I knew it, it was time to get ready for the ball. I made my way to my chambers and I did my make-up. I made sure it was natural because that is what suits me best.I then did my hair. I curled it with large curls and left my fringe as it was. I then went to my wardrobe and put my necklace on. I truly did like this necklace. I took my dress off and started to put the dress on that Hatter chose. It was made out of a wonderful material, which could be another reason why he chose that dress. I started putting it on and stepped into my shoes. Once I got the dress fully on I realized that I had forgotten that I needed up to do the back up. As if by magic at that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me!" said the voice which was obviously Hatter.

"Come in!" I said rather loudly for no reason. Hatter came in and I was so surprised. He was wearing a really nice black tuxedo and wasn't wearing a hat, much to my surprise!

"Wow you look amazing!" I said still in shock.

"Thank you. would you like me to help you do the back of your dress up." I nodded and Hatter came round behind me and he did up the back of the dress. He then turned me around to have a proper look at what I looked like.

"You look..." there was a silence where he was trying to find the right word "Absolutely gorgeous." I blushed and said "Thank you and thank you for helping me with the back of the dress." and with that he took my arm to escort me to the ball.

We left the chambers and started to walk down the hallway. He really did look wonderful and I felt strange feelings that were stronger than ever towards him.

Could I really like him in a more than friends way?


	5. The ball

**Before I start I would like to say sorry if you think this chapter is long but it is long for a reason. In this chapter you get some of Hatter's point of view. I would like to say thank you for the continued support I am getting and thank you for your reviews. Please rview because it is nice to know how you are doing and I will reply to every single one.**

* * *

As we were walking down the hallway I couldn't help but think about the fact that I may possibly like Hatter in a way of more than just friends..._love_ even!

"You truly do look lovely tonight Alice...not that you don't always look lovely because you do...but tonight you look even better..."

I had to stop him babbling on here! "Hatter!"

"Thank you Alice. I'm fine" he said looking a little embarrassed. He really did look quite nice in the light. I really don't know why these thoughts..._it's Hatter..._

Just at that point we arrived at the ballroom steps and all I could think about in that moment was the fact that I hoped I wouldn't fall down the steps. Hopefully if I was to fall Hatter might catch me, but that would embarrass me because I would blush from secretly liking it. I looked out from the top of the steps and saw that the white room with hints of gold had been decorated with blue in my honour. There was a table covered in a nice powder blue tablecloth over at one side of the room which had a nice selection of party foods on it. The chairs that were dotted around the room were decorated with nice blue bows and the people in the band had blue ties on.

At this point our arrival to the ball was announced. Hatter and I walked down the stairs to the applause of everyone in attendance. I must have gone red from embarrassment because Hatter couldn't stop looking at me and he was obviously trying to hold back the laughter. We reached the bottom of the stairs and I realized that I hadn't fallen down the stairs...I was _so_ happy about that!

"Tarrant why are you holding back laughter?" I whispered in his ear because all was still silent in the room as Mirana was making her was towards the stage to start the ball.

"Because you look like you want to go and hide behind the curtains over there!" he whispered and with that we both giggled. Mirana stood at the microphone on stage.

"Welcome everybody and thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate our champion and her deciding to move to Underland forever!" everyone clapped and I could still feel my cheeks burning from embarrassment. "Everyone please eat, drink and be merry...dance to your heart's content!" and with that the ball got started.

"May I have this dance?"Tarrant asked, holding his hand out towards me.

"You may!" and with that I took his hand and we started dancing. It was the waltz and I feel like it was the perfect way to open the ball.

After a few dances it was a tango. I was glad that Hatter and I had practised it and so I was a bit more confident. He looked really nice in the light and his smile was _so_ sweet. I could see the passion in his eyes and they sparkled in the light. After the dance was over Tarrant and I went over to the food table to get something to drink. We decided on champaign and we went to sit in some chairs that were in the corner.

"See I told you that there was no reason to worry about dancing, you are truly amazing at it!" he said smiling at me which was really cute and sweet.

"Thank you...your a good teacher; without you I would have been as good" I said smiling. "Come on..." I took his arm and we continued dancing.

The ball went so quickly. It really is true that time flies when you are having fun. Before I knew it, it was the last dance of the night. I was so tired and I really wanted to go to sleep. It was a slow dance and Tarrant looked really soft...a bit like a pillow. As we were dancing I really wanted to put my head on him but I didn't want to make it awkward for him. My sleepiness got the better of me and I rested my head on him and closed my eyes. He _was_ warm. As I put my head on him he pulled me closer and rested his chin on the top of my head. For a minute I wondered what everyone else in the room thought, but to be honest I didn't really care because Tarrant was warm and I was rather tired.

Once the dance had finished we moved away from each other and it was time to go. We said thank you to Mirana and we went to leave the ballroom. I took Tarrant's arm and he led me back up the steps.

As we walked arm in arm along the hallway towards our chambers I couldn't help but notice just how lovely he was and how wonderful he was.

"Tonight was fun wasn't it?" He asked whilst looking into my eyes.

"Yes it was. It was definitely better than I thought it would be."

He stopped and he turned to face me. He took my hands into his and looked directly into my eyes. "Alice I want you to know that I really am glad that you decided to come and live here in Underland and that you do mean a lot to me."

I didn't have a clue what to say to that so all I said was "Me too" and we started walking again. To my surprise he put his arm around my waist. I don't know why but his arm felt right being there...almost like it was meant to be there.

It was at that point that I knew that I truly loved him...that I wanted to be his and I wanted him to be mine.

We reached the door to my chambers and Tarrant said "Well I guess this is the part where I have to say goodbye. It was fun tonight."

He kissed my forehead "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" I said and we hugged. He started to walk away. He got to his door and then...

"Tarrant wait!" I said rather loudly. He stopped and turned around.

I ran up to him and took the lapels of his tuxedo jacket in my hands. I looked him right in the eyes, closed my eyes and then kissed him. His lips were soft and fine. I pulled back and he looked confused. I let go of his jacket and blushed.

"Sorry" I said turning my head away.

"Wh...wh...why did you do it? Wh...wh...why are you sorry?" he asked still rather confused.

"I'm sorry for kissing you and making things awkward. I only did it because I...I...I love you!" I felt like an absolute idiot. Just at that moment he pulled me close to him and kissed me. He had both of his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and I had both of my arms around his neck. It felt so right and it lasted a long time. When he took his lips away from mine he whispered in my ear "I love you too." and then we kissed again. Then we both just stood still looking into each other's eyes.

"Would you like to come into my place for a little bit?" he asked with a really cute smile.

"Okay." I still couldn't fully process what was going on in my head.

I removed my arms from around his neck and still had one arm around me. He opened the door and lead me into the room by placing his hand on the small of my back. He closed the door and he turned on his fireplace. We sat on the sofa and he put his arm around me.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to tell you that I love love you. I was really glad when you told me that you didn't marry Hamish."

I put my head on his collarbone and he slipped his hand further down my body, still holding me close to him.

"I'm really glad that I didn't marry him as well because none of this would have happened."

After this I yawned and I started to drift off to sleep. I felt him kiss me on the top of my head as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Point of view change: now Hatter.**

Once I knew that Alice was definitely asleep I slowly moved her off of me. I laid her head down on the cushions that were on the sofa and I got up from where I was sitting. I took her shoes off (I put them next to the coffee table so she would see them in in the morning) and placed her legs up on the sofa. She looked so content when she was asleep, a bit like a baby. I went into my bedroom and found a blanket and I knew that she would like it when she got up because it was made out of a lovely blue material.

When I went back into the living room with the blanket I realized that she was still in her dress and necklace. I took her necklace off from around her neck and I placed it onto the coffee table that was in front of the sofa. I didn't really know what to do about the dress because I know she wouldn't be happy if she ruined the dress by sleeping in it, but I couldn't exactly take the dress off of her. What on Earth would she think when she woke up?

I decided that I needed to get her dress off of her somehow. I had helped her into the the dress twice before by doing the back up for her, so I decided that it wouldn't be so bad if I took it off for her.

I sat her up and held her there because she was all floppy. She must have been in a deep sleep otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do that. I undone the back of the dress and got it sown to her waist. I was really glad that she was wearing a strapless bra otherwise that would have been awkward. I laid her back down and the proceeded by moving her dress down her body, making sure I was careful not to wake her up. I was glad when I finally got it all the way off and I laid it carefully over the back of the sofa.

I turned to look at her and she really was gorgeous. I picked up the blanket and laid it over the top of her. I tucked the edges of the blanket under her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight" I whispered softly and then I turned the fireplace off. I went into my room and got ready for bed.

When I was in bed I couldn't help but feel happy at how the day had worked out. I couldn't believe that she kissed me and I certainly couldn't believe that she she told me that she loved me. I loved her too and that was all I could think of as I drifted off to sleep.


	6. The day after the night before

**Point of view: still Hatter.**

I woke up that morning and get ready for the day ahead like normal, having my wash and getting dressed. This was a normal morning where I go and have breakfast in the kitchen with Mirana and the others.

When I went into my living room I noticed that I had completely forgotten that Alice was sleeping on my sofa. She was still wrapped up in the blanket which I had put over her last night. She really did look content when she was asleep. I didn't know whether I should wake her up or not. I knew she would be awake soon and so I decided to write a note for her and placed it on the coffee table underneath her necklace.

_Dearest Alice,_

_I didn't want to wake you up because you look so content whilst asleep...it could be to do with the fact that you can believe six impossible things before breakfast. I have gone to the kitchen for breakfast and I have already believed six impossible things, most of them to do with you. I can't wait to see you._

_Love Tarrant x_

I opened the curtains and left the room making sure I didn't wake her up. I walked slowly towards the kitchen and ended up taking a detour to the balcony and have a quick look outside. The natural beauty was always inspirational.

I went down to the kitchen and everyone was there: Mirana, Mally, March Hare, Thackery, McTwisp and the Cheshire cat. On one side of the table there was Mirana with McTwisp to her right and Mally and Thackery to the left of her. On the other side of the table there were two empty chairs and then the Cheshire cat and the March Hare.

"Good morning Tarrant." Mirana said. "I trust you slept well."

"Good morning, yes I did." I sat down at the table opposite Mirana, leaving the seat to my left empty for Alice if she comes down.

"I noticed last night that during the last dance, you and Alice were very close...is there anything that you want to tell us Hatter?" Everyone looked at me and I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say anything without Alice there at my side.

"I don't have a clue what on Earth you are on about!" I said stuffing a scone into my mouth to try and break the conversation. I think I may have sounded a little suspicious when I said that but oh well.

Everyone continued to eat and I couldn't help but wonder if Alice was awake yet or not.

* * *

**Change of point of view: now back to Alice!**

I woke up and immediately realized that I was not in my bed, nor my chambers. I was on Hatter's sofa. I looked down and saw that I was wearing only my underwear and had been tucked in a blanket. I didn't remember doing that. My dress was over the back of the sofa. Hatter must have seen that the dress would get ruined and decided to get me out of it. He must have been worried about what I would think.

I then noticed that my shoes were next to the coffee table and the necklace was on the table. There was a note underneath it. I read the note. He was so sweet and I couldn't believe that he remembered about the six impossible things before breakfast. I had to go and get ready for the day ahead so I wrapped the lovely blue blanket around me and tiptoed into my chambers. I left my things in Hatter's because I knew he wouldn't mind.

Once I had had my wash I went into my wardrobe and chose what to wear. I went for a nice blue dress that was slightly above the knee. It was shorter than what I usually go for but I thought it was perfect for today. I wore a pair of black flat shoes and I had my hair the way I always did. I then sorted out my make up and put my nice perfume on.

When I finally went downstairs I stopped short of the kitchen door to listen to the conversation.

"I noticed last night that during the last dance, you and Alice were very close...is there anything that you want to tell us Hatter?" It was Mirana. What on Earth was he going to say?

"I don't have a clue what on Earth you are on about!" He sounded very suspicious and like he _was_ trying to hide something. He was probably waiting for me before he said anything. He was so considerate.

It went silent because everyone was eating. I decided that this would be the best time to walk in. I prepared myself, drew a deep breath and went in. As I did, Mirana nodded to Hatter and everyone turned around to look at me.

I walked up to the table and Hatter stood up. He pulled the chair out for me and I sat down. When I was seated he sat back down and everyone looked like they knew that something was going on.

"Thank you Tarrant" I said "Good morning everyone."

Everyone nodded at me and got back to eating, yet they stilled seemed to keep looking over at me and Hatter.

"Thank you for what you did for me last night." I whispered in Hatter's ear.

He replied "It's fine. In a way I was sort of worried that you wouldn't like the fact that I took your dress of for you."

I smiled "No it is absolutely fine. I did end up falling asleep on your sofa!" we both laughed at that.

"Did you like the blanket?"

"Yes I did, it is a lovely colour." I smiled.

"Well when I made it I had some inspiration in my mind." He winked at me and I blushed.

"Should we tell them what is going on between us?" They were still trying not to stare at us.

"I have a way that will explain it better than words." He gave a glance at me that I recognized from last night.

He leant slightly, shuffled his chair closer to mine and he put his left arm around my waist. He then leant towards me and we kissed. It was really sweet and luckily rather quick because I knew that everyone would be watching. He pulled his lips away from mine but left his arm where it was. I blushed and we were both smiling like mad men, trying not to giggle.

"I knew that there was something there!" I heard McTwisp say. "I saw the glances exchanged between those two when they had that picnic in the courtyard!"

"So what is going on between you two then?" said Mirana in a very gossipy way that you wouldn't expect from a queen.

Hatter and I looked at each other. We didn't know exactly what to say.

"If I am not mistaken you two are now a couple. Oh and I think I just found out where Alice was when she wasn't in her bed this morning. Her bed that hadn't been slept in since she made it yesterday morning!" She looked at us and was smiling, trying not to laugh.

"Well...I can say that I did not sleep in my bed last night..." Everyone was looking at me now in shock "...nor anyone's bed for that matter...because I fell asleep on Tarrant's sofa."

Everyone looked at him at that point. They all wanted an answer from him as to why I was on his sofa.

"This was because Alice was very tired and fell asleep on me."

At that point he immediately regretted what he had just said because he knew it sounded wrong. Everyone looked at me at this point and breakfast began to feel like tennis with the conversation going back and forth between us. I knew what everyone was thinking, well to a certain extent; I didn't know much because I was always told that it was something you find out when you are married. Obviously I knew the basics!

"It wasn't like what all of you are thinking! We were sitting on the sofa next to each other, I put my head on his collarbone because I was tired and then I fell asleep..." I felt embarrassed by this and I looked at Hatter. "He was really sweet about it."

We both smiled at each other and everyone seemed satisfied by that explanation. We all continued breakfast.

Once we had finished breakfast, Hatter stood up and pulled my chair out for me.

"Thank you Tarrant. Goodbye everyone." I said rather cheerfully.

"Goodbye!" Everyone said to Hatter and I.

I stood up and Hatter put his hand at the small of my back and lead me out of the room. We went upstairs and into his chambers.

"Thank you about last night. I am so sorry for falling asleep on your sofa."

"Don't worry about it. By the way you look really content when you are asleep."

I giggled and blushed "Oh and thank you for saving my dress from getting ruined; the material just wouldn't have been the same if I had slept in it."

"I am just glad that you were wearing a strapless bra, otherwise it would have been very embarrassing." we both went red at that and laughed.

After a while I decided that it was time to leave and go to my own chambers. I picked up all of my things and went to the door.

"Goodbye Tarrant."

"Goodbye Alice." and we kissed.


	7. Power cut

For the rest of that day I wondered aimlessly around the palace gardens. They were really pretty. There were lots of lovely white blossom trees and white roses. It reminded me of the whole _Painting the roses red _thing. I couldn't help but think about everything that has changed in my life. The fact that I was now living in Underland and I was now in a relationship with Hatter!

When I went for dinner in the kitchen that night it was set out exactly like breakfast had been and everyone was sitting in the same places. Hatter once again stood up and pulled me chair out for me.

"Thank you." I said and I gave him a quick little kiss. His eyes shined brightly. I sat down and we all started eating. Hatter put his left arm around my waist.

"So how has your day been Alice?" Mirana asked smiling.

"It has been good. After going back to my chambers I ended up walking around the gardens. They really are wonderful."

The conversation was long and kept going back to Hatter and I. 'Wow they must really like gossip down here in Underland' I thought to myself.

Once we had finished dinner the lights suddenly turned off. I jumped and Hatter started laughing at me rather loudly.

"Hatter why are you laughing?" Thackery asked.

"Oh no reason" Hatter was trying to make it less embarrassing for me. He pulled me closer to him with his arm still around me and I couldn't help but giggle. I couldn't stop giggling...

"What are you two doing?" Mally asked in a sly tone.

"Well..." I was still laughing and so it was hard to put a sentence together. "...I jumped...when the lights...went off...It was quite a big...jump."

I finally managed to stop laughing and then Chessur said "For a minute there I thought that you were going to say that something else was big...something that belonged to Hatter!" and with that I was off and laughing again. The whole table erupted in laughter.

"Chessur...inappropriate!" Mirana said laughing. "I am just going to find some candles."

Mirana left the table and the room went silent.

"Sorry but I really did think that you might say something along those lines. I know that Hatter _really_ likes you!" and we were laughing again.

"No I wouldn't have a clue how big it is!" I seriously couldn't stop laughing now!

"Alice!" I seriously didn't know that Mirana was back in the room because everyone was laughing. I could tell in her voice that she was trying not to laugh.

Suddenly I saw a match light and Mirana lit the candles that she had put on the table. She blew out the match and sat back down. During all of the laughing Hatter's hand had slid further down and was now resting at the side of my bottom. Mirana must have noticed this when she was standing up because she gave me a look which I hadn't seen from her before. It reminded me of when Mother used to look at my sister during one of our girl talks.

I looked at Hatter and he had literally been crying with laughter. I rested my head on his shoulder and he looked down at me. He kissed the top of my head and smiled.

Once we had finished talking it was time to retire to our chambers. Hatter had picked up a candle and was using it to light our path so we could see. As Hatter and I reached my door I invited him in. He accepted and we went inside. I turned on the fire and Hatter placed the candle on the table. We took our shoes off and put them next to the table. We sat on the sofa and he put his arm around me.

"I promise that this time I will not go to sleep on you!" I giggled.

"Don't worry I kind of like it." he smiled.

"Besides that was the only way that you were going to see me in my underwear without us being married!" I looked at him and smiled.

We sat there in a beautiful silence for a while and then I turned to look at him.

"I really do love you Tarrant!" I said smiling whilst looking deep into his lovely green eyes.

"I love you too Alice." He said and then he leant forward and kissed me.

I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. Before I knew it I was gradually moving backwards until I was completely lying down on the sofa with Tarrant still holding on to me. As we were kissing he moved his right hand down from my waist until it was resting on my thigh. We were like that for ages until we stopped. When we stopped we were lying next to each other on the sofa, he had his arm around me and I had my head on his collarbone.

I could feel his heart beating whilst I was lying there. It was really sweet. When we were breathing it seemed to be synchronized and I knew I was meant to be with him. He was just as warm as he had been the night before and I was trying to tell my self not to go to sleep. If I did go to sleep I knew that he would want to make sure that my dress wouldn't get ruined and I didn't want to sleep in any other way than we were lying right now.

That was when I decided that I needed to take my dress off.

"Hatter I think I may end up going to sleep on you again." I said whispering because I didn't want to ruin the lovely moment.

He looked at me "What about your dress?"

In answer to that I got up from the sofa and undone the back. He was just lying there on the sofa staring at me, curious of what I was going to do. I slid the dress off onto the floor and I stepped over it. I bent over to pick it up and I went into my bedroom to place it on the bed. When I went back into the living area Hatter had taken his jacket off and placed it on the chair near the sofa and was lying back on the sofa again. I went back to the sofa and we got back into place.

His hands were so soft and rather big. As we were there in that moment lit by candlelight and the fire, his warmth travelled to me and I started to drift into sleep.

* * *

**Just so everyone knows...the next chapter will finally be both longer and less fluffy because even I can admit that a lot of this story has become rather fluffy and not gained enough depth...trouble is brewing for Marmoreal and that is all I am giving away!**


	8. A rude awakening

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter but I have been busy with revision for exams and other stuff. Also some writer's block! Finally there is going to be a less fluffy chapter and trouble is brewing for Marmoreal!**

**As obvious I do not own anything to do with Alice In Wonderland!**

* * *

**Point of view: Chessur **

Personally I didn't want to have to wake them up but it was an order from the Queen so I obliged!

I went into Alice's chambers and I knew that Hatter would be there seeing that when I went to his chambers he wasn't there. I was so shocked at the sight before me that I was glad that I can't really blush!

Lying on the sofa before me was Hatter and Alice. They were in each other's arms and were both wearing nothing but their underwear.

I went to the sofa and decided to wake Alice up first because she was the most likely to be civil in the morning. I floated above her and covered my eyes with my paws. I lightly brushed my tail against her forehead a few times to try and wake her up.

"Alice time to wake up." I said quietly whilst continuing to brush my tail back and forth on her forehead.

* * *

**Point of view: Alice**

I could feel something soft stroking my forehead as I drifted out of sleep and at first I thought it was Hatter.

That was until I heard a familiar voice say "Alice time to wake up." and I knew it wasn't Hatter.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Chessur floating above my head.

"Hello Chess!" I said cheerfully and then I notice he was covering his eyes. "Why are you covering your eyes?"

"Decency" he said in an embarrassed tone of voice.

I looked down at what I was wearing and remembered that I was only in my underwear. I turned to Hatter and realized that at some point in e night he must have taken off the rest of his clothes apart from his underwear. I felt my cheeks go red. I decided to try not to wake him up for as long as possible and I moved slowly to sit up out of his arms. I reached over to his shirt which he had put, along with the rest of his clothes, over the back of the sofa. I put it on over the top of my underwear and done the buttons up. Luckily for me it was just the right length and came just slightly past my bottom.

"Ever so sorry about that. I forgot..." I trailed off. I really did feel bad and I knew that this wouldn't look good. Chess uncovered his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry to wake you in the middle of the night but the Queen needs o speak to both of you immediately!" He seemed rather worried.

"Is there time to get changed?" I was rather worried to be dressed like this in front of the Queen.

"Not really unless you want to get dressed whilst running down the hallway. Sorry. Please can you wake Hatter up because we really have to go now!"

I turned to look at Hatter and he looked peacefully asleep.

"Tarrant wake up..." I said rather quietly trying not to startle him.

He didn't wake.

"Tarrant please wake up!" I said a bit louder and he moved slightly.

"Tarrant wake up!" I said slightly too loud. He sprung up where he was sitting and his eyes were wide open.

"Sorry but we are urgently needed..."

"Is that my shirt?"

"Yes it is but it is the middle of the night and we are need urgently by the Queen!"

"You look beautiful in my shirt!" and with that he kissed me.

It wasn't until Chess coughed rather deliberately that he stopped and he realized that Chess was there.

"Why are you in here?"

"Because like Alice was saying, you two are urgently needed by the Queen!"

Hatter's eyes went the widest I had ever seen. "Is there time to get dressed?"

"Like I explained to Alice, not really unless you want to get dressed whilst running down the hallway."

Hatter and I jumped off the sofa and he quickly put his trousers on despite what Chess had said. He then realized that he didn't have a shirt to wear because I was in it. He must have thought it was for the best because he went red when he must have realized that I was only wearing my underwear under it.

"Okay now you are both decent enough, we have to run." Chess said as he disappeared. Hatter ran to the door and opened it for me, but before I went out the door I decided to run into my bedroom to get my dress that was laying on the bed. I ran back to Hatter and Chess was waiting outside the room.

"Sorry!" I said as Hatter closed the door behind me.

As we were running down the hallways I unbuttoned Hatter's shirt and managed to give it to him. It was weird to be in only my underwear in the corridors of the castle! I put my dress on as quick as possible and as we reached the doors to the throne room I managed to do the back of my dress up and Hatter finished doing his shirt.

As we entered the throne room Mirana was pacing the room and she seemed rather unnerved. We shut the doors behind us.

"I'm so glad you are here! I am sorry for the rude awakening in the middle of the night but I didn't know who else to turn to."

She went and sat on the throne and signalled for us to go towards her.

"My sister has been killed by Stayne..."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hatter said trying to comfort her.

I honestly didn't have a clue on what to say so I said the first thing to come into my head.

"As am I...Do you know why he did it?"

"We can only guess that it was because he finally to a point where he could take no more of her and he strangled her to death."

I was honestly shocked. "Guess?"

"Yes he managed to escape and left her body to be found outside the palace. The night guards found her rotting corpse in front of the gates no that long ago. Stone cold..." she started to cry and Hatter and I both went to comfort her.

"...There was a not attached to her body saying that there will be an uprising lead by him. The army is made of people from the Outlands. He also want's to speak to you."

"Me...Why me?" I was so confused.

"I'm not sure but it said that you were to go alone to the red castle in the morning."

"She can't go there alone!" Hatter's eyes were changing colour rapidly.

"I must..." I put my hands on his face to comfort him "...He wants me and only me to be there. I don't really want to go to that place of torture, but I might be able to stop more from happening if I go." I took my hands from his face.

"If you are sure that you will be alright then you must. But be safe and careful."

"I will."

Mirana smiled "Well we better get you ready because you will need to leave as soon as you can."

We left the room and started to prepare for my leave.

Once I was ready I went outside with the Bandersnatch and saw that everyone was waiting there for me. There was Hatter, Mirana, Thackery, Mally, Chess and McTwisp. They all looked worried.

"Don't worry I will be fine." I said as I started my goodbyes. "I'll be back before you know it."

I hugged Mirana, Mally and somehow Thackery! I stroked Chess and went to Hatter. He looked so sad and I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and then we kissed rather passionately. When we pulled rather reluctantly away from each other we noticed that everyone had seen us. Hatter went bright red and I am sure that I was the same.

"I love you Tarrant!" I said whilst trying not to cry.

"I love you too dear. Please be careful and stay safe." He hugged me again.

I got onto the back of the Bandersnatch and waved goodbye. "Goodbye everyone!" I said.

"Goodbye Alice." Everyone said at the same time and then the Bandersnatch set off.

It was a long journey.

Once I arrived, the sun was rising and Stayne was already waiting outside for me.

"Hello Alice...you're early...surprisingly!" he said with a smirk.

"Stayne why did you want to speak to me? Why am I here?"

"Follow me and you will find out." He started walking and then noticed that I wasn't coming.

"Why are you still standing there you silly girl?" he started walking back towards me.

"Personally I do not want to go inside a place which is a place of torture and sorrow, especially with someone which I do not trust. Also please refrain from calling me a _silly girl_ because I am obviously not!" I was really annoyed by him.

"It is no longer a place of torture so follow me now...and I will call you what ever I want!" he raised his voice.

"If you want me to go inside there with you then you better give me respect!" I stood my ground and raised an eyebrow.

He placed his hand on my back and we started walking inside the castle. It was obvious that his army and him had been cleaning the palace because it was clean and organised. Someone who didn't know about the torture would never guess that any of that happened had happened there.

We reached the throne room and went inside. He sat on the throne and the doors closed behind us.

"There is no need to try and leave this room; the doors have been locked." he smirked again. How on Earth did he know that I would try to escape!

"Why have we been locked in?" I was really worried by that point.

"So many questions Alice...curious as ever. In fact you haven't changed much since you first came to Underland. What was it that you used to call it? Oh yes! Wonderland. The most obvious thing that has changed is the fact that you are now older and slightly wiser. Still not that wise though! But I must admit that you have grown into quite a fine woman." he was obviously looking me up and down and I felt really uncomfortable.

"Please tell me why I am here!" I had to command it because I wasn't getting anywhere.

"Fine I will. I want you on our side of the battle when we go to war."

"I will never be on your side!" I shouted.

"I thought you would say that and so I have decided to lock you in the castle. There is no way you can get out without being killed. So I think it is in your best interest to stay inside the castle, don't you?" before I could answer he had hold of my arm tightly and we were walking down the hallways. I tried to break free but his grip was to tight.

"There is no need to struggle because you won't succeed." he tightened his grip.

At first I thought we would be going towards the cells but instead, much to my surprise, we went to a chamber. He kept his grip on my arm as he opened the door and he pushed me inside. He shut the door behind me and I heard him walking away.

The room was a of a large size and completely red...all different shades. The only thing in the room other than me and the curtains were a chamber pot incase I needed the toilet and the biggest bed I had ever seen. I sat on the bed and started crying. I wished I hadn't of came!


	9. Evil

**Thank you everyone for your continued support! I am really enjoying writing this and I just wish that I could write everyday...but Time seems to be against me at the moment!**

**I think this chapter is still a T rating but I am not sure...best to be on the safe side and warn everyone that this may be an M rating even though it is not very descriptive. Violence and sexual references.**

**This is my first time at writing this sort of chapter...please be nice!**

**As normal I do not own any of the things that people recognise...unfortunately.**

* * *

**Point of view: the amazing Hatter!**

I was so sad to see my Alice leave. I know I shouldn't have let her go but she seemed to have a lot of muchness at that point in time that I couldn't stop her.

After a moment of silence Mirana led us all to the throne room and we were having pleasant conversations until McTwisp came in very worried.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" he shouted and it was honestly the loudest any of us had ever heard him.

Everyone turned around to look at the wreck of a white rabbit that stood before us. All I could think of was that something bad had happened to Alice.

"Oh my McTwisp what on Earth is the matter?" Mirana said worriedly, obviously seeing that the rabbit was nearly crying.

"Absolem is here with the Oraculum...and it's not good."

"Send him in please."

Absolem came in and went over to Mirana. He didn't say a word and just handed her the Oraculum. He couldn't even look at her.

Mirana opened it and we watched her look. Her face suddenly dropped and she kept going and going until she looked like she was going to cry. She then looked at Absolem as if to ask if it was true and he nodded. She then looked to us.

"McTwisp I'm sure you know what I want you do. Please go and get it sorted straight away. Just in case."

McTwisp left and Mirana went to sit on the throne. She then looked at us again and rather hesitantly started to talk.

"There is no easy way to say this but...Alice is in danger. We need to get her back here as soon as possible...before...before...Stayne does something unspeakably evil that both him and Alice will have to live with for the rest of their lives." for the first time ever I saw her cry and I knew that it was important to save Alice.

"Mirana is their anything that we can do to help?"

"Yes Tarrant there is...please go and stop Stayne before he hurts Alice. Everyone follow me to the stables."

We all followed her to the stables and she was still crying a little bit. I thought about what it could have been. She said that they would both have to live with it for the rest of their lives...so she will stay alive! But she is crying and she never crys in front of anyone.

"Take this horse and please come back as soon as you can afterwards. Good luck." she smiled at me and then I got onto the horse. Mally sat on my hat and Thackery sat in front of me. Chess said that he would see us there and then vanished. Mirana and I nodded to each other and then we set on our way to go and save my Alice...

* * *

**Point of view: Back to Alice.**

I was so scared and bored. I was locked in that room for ages. My stomach growled because I was so hungry. Then Chess appeared out of thin air. I looked up from where I was curled up in a ball on the bed. My tears from earlier had dried by then.

"Hello Chess." I could barely smile.

"Oh my dear Alice. Are you alright? You look like you have been crying. He hasn't hurt you has he?"

"No he hasn't hurt me but I am scared and lonely...and hungry." I started to well up again.

"I'm glad that I have got here in time to warn you. You are in grave danger...Absolem and the Oraculum said so. I managed to sneak a look without anyone noticing and it is really not good. What ever you do don't let Stayne get too close to you. Tarrant is in his way with Mally and Thackery to come and get you. They are close and I don't have a lot of time because Stayne has sent everyone away from the castle and will be coming to this room very soon."

"Chess what is going to happen?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you yet but please promise me that you will try your best not to let him get to close to you."

"I promise?"

"Sorry I have to go."

"Chess wait!" and with that he had disappeared.

All I could do was sit and wait. Thoughts were racing my mind as to what he was trying to warn me of, but I knew he would be there for me when I need him most.

Just then I heard the door unlock. I braced myself and Stayne came into the room. He locked the door behind me.

"Hello my dear Alice. You look like you have been crying. Sorry for leaving you all alone like this but I had to sort out some arrangements."

"What arrangements?"

"Curious as ever my dear aren't you. Well if you must know I was making sure that everyone was out of the castle for tonight. It's just you and me."

He started walking towards me and I remembered what Chess had said. So I started to back away. But he kept on walking forwards and soon enough he had me backed up against the window. I tried to escape but he he grabbed hold of my wrists and held them up against the window. He then pushed his weight onto me, making sure I would not escape.

"Please get off of me!" I shouted in his face.

"Oh Alice do be quite." he said and then he kissed me. He then forced his tongue into my mouth. I kept on trying to force him off of me and it wasn't working.

"Alice you really should stop fidgeting."

"Get of of me!" I shouted but his force just got stronger.

Just then I heard a horse galloping. Tarrant!

I was so relieved but then Stayne moved one hand down to my waist and used one hand to hold my hands above my head. I could hear the horse getting closer and so could Stayne because he stopped suddenly and the picked me up and moved me onto the bed.

Just at that moment I heard the horse stop outside and what sounded like foot steps running up to the castle.

"Alice I do believe that we are going to get some unwanted visitors that may walk in on us."

He moved both of his hands to my wrists and laid on me. He was really heavy! He forced his tongue in my mouth again. He was being so forceful and then I suddenly head footsteps down the hallway.

"Alice!" it was Tarrant.

I somehow managed to bite down hard on Stayne's tongue.

"Help!" I shouted before Stayne slapped me hard around the face and covered my mouth.

"Be quiet before I hurt you even more and then go and kill your _precious_ friends."

I heard knocking at the door.

"Alice are you in there?" Tarrant shouted desperately.

I used all the force I could but I couldn't move. I decided that I should play it smart. I tried the best I could to think that it was Tarrant and not Stayne and then like I suspected his force was less tight.

"I see you are starting to enjoy this more." he said before going back to kissing me. I managed to naturally move my leg and he naturally moved onto his side slightly. I took all of the muchness I still had and then I kneed him full force and he let go in pain.

I ran to the door and luckily Stayne stupidly left the key in the door. I went to unlock it but then Stayne came up behind me and grabbed me. He pushed me up against the door and held me tightly around my waist. He took the key from my hand and put it into his pocket.

"No matter what you do Tarrant, nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want." and then he picked me up and forced me back onto the bed.

I heard Tarrant trying to break the door down.

"Help me!" I shouted and then Stayne hit me. I started to cry both from the pain and the fear.

"I said be quite! I will get what I want." he screamed at me and then Chess arrived at the side of us.

"Stayne what on Earth have you done to her!" Chess was clearly shocked and distressed at the sight before him.

"Go away cat...you won't stop me!"

"Alice I am warning you...what he want's you will never get back once it is gone...he want's to take your innocence!"

The room went silent and then I heard the door again.

"Right it seems it's now or never." Stayne said. He got off of me and I ran to the door. I tried the knob but the door was still locked. I tried to break the door down.

"That won't work Alice. Plus I have the key."

I turned around and Stayne was standing next to the bed with nothing on the bottom half of his body. My eyes went wide. I had never seen the naked bottom half of a man before. I stood frozen in that spot.

"Tarrant quickly!" Chess shouted as Stayne walked towards me. He had a large grin on his face. He put his hand over my mouth and picked me up by my waist.

He put me on the bed and he pushed his hand up my dress. I was so scared.

"Help!" I screeched as loud as I could and then Stayne hit me again...twice!

Chess disappeared. He then reappeared and kept doing so.

"The disappearing act won't work cat. Nothing will stop me!" Stayne shouted and then Chess floated back to the side of us.

Stayne put his hand on my undergarments and started to pull them down. I had my legs together as tight as possible but it wasn't working.

Luckily I heard the sound of the door fall to the ground just as Stayne had taken my undergarments off. But that wasn't stopping him. I wouldn't let my legs come apart.

"Alice dear you need to open your legs!" he said as Tarrant was coming towards him.

"No!" I shouted, tears still running down my face. He hit me again and my world went black.

I couldn't see but I could certainly hear what happened next.

I heard the sound of what must have been Tarrant grabbing Stayne and punching him and then I heard running.

"Alice are you alright?" I heard him ask. I tried to talk but I couldn't.

I then heard a horse gallop away.

"Someone needs to give her a bit of modesty." I heard Mally say. I felt like I was blushing but I couldn't tell if I was or not. How embarrassing? I may never live this moment down.

"Well I couldn't honestly touch Alice's undergarments." Tarrant said.

"But you are courting her." Thackery said. He seemed calmer than normal.

"Yeah and you were both in your underwear when I woke you up earlier!" Chess said.

"I guess I will have to then won't I." he walked closer to me. "I'm sorry Alice but I have to do this. Please forgive me." and then he slowly put them back on for me. His hands were shaking. A real gentleman through and through.

Once they were up he picked me up in his arms.

"Right we need to get her to Mirana and the infirmary immediately. She will likely be waiting for us." Tarrant said.

The next thing I knew everyone was running down the hallway. I could hear Thackery bounding along behind us and Mally was probably on Tarrant's hat.

"Alice everything is going to be alright." Tarrant said just before I heard his footsteps on the marble courtyard. He managed to get onto the horse with me still in his arms and Thackery got on in front of us.

"I'll ride so you can look after the wee lass!" he said and then we were off. I truly believe that Thackery was almost _sane_ when he was worried. It was nice to know that he cared.

...

Near the end of our journey back to Marmoreal I started to regain my ability to move and open my eyes. Tarrant was stroking my hair when I finally came fully back in control of myself. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Tarrant?" I said barely being able to talk.

"Yes Alice it's me. What do you want Darling?"

"I love you soooooo much! You are like a snowstorm in the summer...you complete me." I think I may have had slight concussion and been delirious!

"I love you too my sweet but what on Earth are you going on about?" he was genuinely worried.

"What is an Earth and can we get one as a pet. I will call it...amm...umm...Hightopp! Yeah that is what I shall can it. We can buy it and bed and a bath!" and with that I started giggling like a madwoman.

"An Earth is not a pet it is a thing."

"Ohhhhh...well once I get off of this fluffy cloud I will find a pet!"

"Okay you do that dear..." he then looked at Mally who was sitting on Thackery's shoulder and they looked mortified.

"...I think she has concussion and is highly delirious!"

"Don't worry we are near the castle already." Mally said. Tarrant turned back to me.

"Alice do you know who I am?"

"Obviously seeing as I called you Tarrant when I first opened my eyes!"

"And do you know what we did last night?"

"Yes we went to my chambers and went to sleep on my sofa, but not straight away...we had a bit of fun before that. It was our first time!" and then I couldn't stop giggling.

Mally and Thackery looked at the shocked Tarrant who was both confused and embarrassed.

"No Darling...we didn't do that..."

"Oh well that must have been my dream then. I did think that my dream was a bit dull...I must have gotten reality and fiction muddled up! Sorry!"

"It's alright dear."

There was an awkward silence and then we arrived at the gates.

"Oh my word I have arrived at heaven...Did I die? But then how did you guys die?"

"No Alice we most certainly are not dead. This isn't heaven and you are not dead." Tarrant smiled and I smiled back.

We got off the gorse and went straight towards the infirmary. We were running.

"I am sorry I am heavy Tarrant. It is a good thing that you have nice strong arms. I would very much like to feel them more some day."

"Okay it's a plan and by the way you are not heavy!" he smiled and burst through the doors of the infirmary.

"Oh my goodness Tarrant. Quick get her onto the bed now!" Mirana said.

Mally and Thackery sat on another bed. Tarrant put me onto the bed and kept hold of my hand.

"I think she has some sort of concussion or has become delirious or something!" he said.

"Alice do you know who I am?" asked Mirana.

"Yes. You are an angel who has been sent to take me to heaven."

"Alice you are not dead. I am Mirana. Do you remember me?"

"I told her before that she is not dead." Tarrant said.

"Yes I remember you." things were suddenly becoming clear.

I screamed and sat bolt upright. "HELP!" I shouted.

"Don't worry your fine now." Tarrant and Mirana said at the same time.

They set me back down and Mirana got some ice.

"Now close your eyes Alice. This may sting a bit but it will help with your bruises. I believe that your memory has come fully back. You need to rest."

"Okay Mirana. Thank you."

"Tarrant please can you stay here and look after Alice while I go and sort some things out."

"Yes of course."

"Thank you." she smiled and walked out of the room.

Tarrant had hold of the ice pack.

"Thank you for everything Tarrant. I was so scared and worried. I love you."

"I love you too."

I noticed Chess had entered the room.

"Thank you Mally, Thackery and Chess for everything." I was really happy to have friends like them.

"It's okay Alice. We were worried about you." Chess said.

"Right we better leave you to get some rest. See you soon Alice." Mally said whilst looking at Thackery and Chess.

"Goodbye." Tarrant and I said together. They left the room.

"I'm really glad that you are okay Alice. Well you are not okay but you are better than what I thought you would be."

"So am I. I honestly thought that he would get his way."

"I would never have let that happen to you."

"I know Tarrant. I love you."

"I love you too dear."

Tarrant then moved to lay down to the left of me. He had his left hand on the ice and he put his right arm around me. He kissed my forehead.

"Sleep now darling and I will be here for you when you wake up."

I drifted off to sleep with Tarrant's warmth comforting me.


End file.
